


Family Ties

by joufancyhuh



Series: New Beginnings, Old Ghosts [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Angst, Family, Gen, Slipping Sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Blood is something you can't escape.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Light Years Away

Cassandra stares into the mirror. She sees him, her brother, in the cut of their jaw, the height of their cheekbones, the grey of their eyes. Conrad taunts in their shared reflection as she smashes her fist into his face. The pain sears her back to reality. She lost touch again.

 _Andromeda_. Fresh start. Conrad doesn’t exist here anymore. Their mother doesn’t exist here anymore. She’s safe now, light years away from the two of them. Verner is her own name, something for her to reclaim out here in the new galaxy.

Conrad’s reflection grins from beneath the shattered glass.

**Author's Note:**

> My obsession with Cassandra Verner continues. Irony at its best.


End file.
